Running Away
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: Tris runs away from her family, in hopes of finding freedom but little does she know she's in for something more.
1. Just Getting Started

**Lets take a ride inside of Beatrice's mind In this Fanfic Tris runs away from her family, I haven't seen one like it but if there is, Somebody tell me! o-o I must Read Good Bauhi**

* * *

My parents are gone for the weekend, that gives me enough time to get far enough that they wont catch me this time. The second they leave is the second I get to work. I grab my backpack and rid it of school supplies. I have been planning this for months, Freedom. I stuff in a change of clothes, some snack foods, A few knifes ,Money, lots of money, you see my parents are rich, but we live very poorly. My mother doesn't trust the bank with our money so she hides it in a combination lock. I grab at least 34 thousand dollars. My bag is light enough so it wont weigh me down too much.

Before I leave I change into all black clothes, there's no need to have colored ones, they'd just get dirty. I live in Indiana, but I plan on making my way to the golden state of California. I also pack some bottled water, No need for dying of dehydration, especially at the age of 15. It's been an hour since they've left. So I know the coast is clear.

I've decided to leave them a note telling them not to worry, and that I'm happier this way, and sorry for taking so much money, I hope they understand. But they wont. They never did. I pull on my oversized black sweat shirt and take a deep breath as I walk through the door. I make sure to lock the house. Maybe some day I'll come back here, but that day is not in the near future.

Walking down these streets starts to get boring after a while, but I know if I want freedom, I have to stay on track. I think back to when I was little before my brother left for a academic high school program called Erudite. We were at a playground swinging on the swings, I fell off and scrapped my knee. He told me everything would always be alright. We left the park soon after and he patched my knee all up.

I miss those days. More then ever. I thought about hitch hiking in vehicles but thought better of it since, well you can't trust very many people these days.

* * *

It's been 3 days since I've left home. My parents surely to have notice the money and I have gone missing. I've just entered Illinois a few hours ago, I've stumbled on to a train track. I've been walking for maybe an hour, before I hear a Train whistle go off. The train then flys right passed me. I get an idea to hitch a ride on it. After all I am getting pretty exhausted and I've only gone through half a state, considering I lived in the middle of Indiana.

I run along side the train and ruggedly pull myself into the train to find two people already on the train, One stands up looking like she was about ready to kick my ass.

"State your name and your business" She growls

"The names Tris, no need for a last name because I don't need one, and I'm hitching a ride on a train to get as far away from Indiana as I possibly can."

She relaxes and comes into the light, I can take in her features, Chocolate hair, brown eyes, Tan skin. The other figure, who is a boy comes up next to her, He has blonde shaggy hair, and emerald eyes, Pale skin.

"So who're you guys and what is your business?"

"My name is Christina and that's Will, we're trying to get as far away from Michigan as we can, You see we come from a foster home, We both lived in the same one and dating your foster brother or sister is prohibited and so we ran away together in hopes of remaking ourselfs."

"Nice." I say and sit down on the ground,

I'm literally starving, I hadn't ate anything since yesterday morning. I take off my back pack and take out a bag of beef jerky** (A/N: MMMmhhhhmmmm Beef Jerky... If you hadn't noticed by now, if you've read my other stories, I'm addicted to the stuff.)** and I start munching on it.

"You guys seem pretty Chill where ya headed?"

"Southern California."

"Hey me too. Do you guys want to travel together? I mean, I've gotten pretty lonely. Even if I'm a third wheel."

They look at each other and nod.

"Sure."

"What supplies do you have? I have about, 8 Different snacks all in full sized bags, A few throwing knifes, and about 34 thousand in cash. Oh and A spare change of clothes."

"What did you do to get that money? Rob a bank?"

"No, My old family is very rich but, since we're so 'selfless' we live like we're poor and I had to get out."

She nods her head understandingly.

"Our foster parents were kinda poor so we only got maybe, 1 thousand dollars, 18 bags of food, and a few kitchen knifes and Spare sets of clothes."

"Great minds think a like." I grin

"I guess they do."

The traveling wont be as bad as I thought. I've already made permanent friends.

* * *

**Another story. Why? Because why the fuck not! I'm just gonna update whatever stories I feel like at whatever time, #Sorry not Sorry. I love my fans but whatever I want to do makes me happy. :)**

**Until whenever next chapter is.**

**~Kiki**


	2. The Dream

Christina and Will actually have an idea on how long to ride this train for, we'll be riding this train for 40 Hrs. That's amazing news, I needed extra sleep. They told me they had found some mattresses that looked pretty new. Surprisingly they were only gently used. There was no pillows but that was alright. I told them we could eventually buy some sleeping bags with some of our money. We had all agreed because we know how cold it can get at night.

I fell asleep quickly, I had a dream for once, I hadn't had a dream in a long time.

/Dream Realm/

I wake up and I'm in the middle of a meadow, I see that I am not alone, it never seems like I'm alone anymore these days. I see a tall muscular man, who has dark brown hair, it could be black if you only took one glance at it. His back is facing me so I don't know what he looks like. I see him break down in sobs. I quickly run to him.

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head no.

"What's wrong?"

"As, if you don't know." He says still not looking up

"I honestly don't! Do you even know who I am."

He shifts so that he can see me, but he is covering his face and his eyes.

"You're Tris, and you left me here all alone!"

"But I don't even know you!"

"Tris."

"What?!"

"Tris"

"I'm right here! what do you need?"

"Tris."

/Real World/

"Tris!"

"What!" I yell.

"You were yelling in your sleep... Why?"

"I- I don't know. I just had the weirdest dream.."

"What was it about?" Will asks from the other side of the room

"There was this guy and-"

"OOOOHHH A GUY!" Christina Squeaks

I roll my eyes and continue

"And, his back was facing me, He started breaking down into a cry, I asked him if he was alright he said no. I asked him what was wrong and he's like, as if you don't know and I'm I don't He knew who I was and he told me I left him alone, and then you guys started interfering by saying my name."

"Interesting. I uhm, studied some physiology books and a dream like that, would probably mean, that you end up hurting someone you know without ever meaning to."

**(A/N: I'm not really sure about that. I just IT GOES WITH THE STORY OKAY?)**

"Oh." Is my simple reply

I wonder who I hurt, or will hurt. Either way I know I leave that person and they end up getting hurt. We still have another day before we have to get off the train. I decide to take this time to get some more shut eye.

* * *

**Anddd Short chapters yay! Everyone loves those. sfafg I'm tired as fudge. Also did you know my LA teacher is making us do this stupid graphing responses so we have to look at a table and answer the question using a spoke and wheel.**

**So the question is like:**

**Name 2 differences between Teens and Tweens.**

**... Before doing this she said that everything must be found in the article...**

**...**

**Uhm? This article is about them buying the same thing as their friend. It's basically only that...**

**Fuck you teacher. This isn't going to help me in life. I don't believe its even a standard for this year.**

**A few weeks ago we were talking about news anchors and she was talking about how some people's voices annoy her...  
**

**Then we got on the topic about how her voice annoys people even other teachers. Even her personality annoys them sometimes..**

**Teacher let me tell you this. HOW WOULD LIKE TO HAVE TO SIT IN A CLASS WITH SOMEONE WHO ANNOYS YOU SO MUCH AND GIVES LITTLE EXPLANATION ON HOW TO DO THINGS. BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU DO TO ME.**

**Sorry, I had a rage moment...**

**Sorry for the short chapter I just felt like posting something today.**

**I almost forgot my name!**

**~Kiki**


	3. New Boy?

After my dreamless sleep I decide to get up, it must be early because Will and Christina are still asleep. I check my watch, Its 3:46 in the morning. I was right, it is early. I stretch and walk to the open door of the train. Only a few more hours until we get off. I guess I had been standing there awhile because Christina had woke up.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you up and by the entrance of the train?"

"I don't know, I just felt like watching the land pass us by."

It had been awhile because the second I stop focusing on the land I realized my legs started to ache. I sit down with my legs hanging out the train, Christina decides to join me. We don't speak, we sit in a comfortable silence. After a while longer of staring out at the land, I start to get hungry so I grab a bag of chips out of my backpack.

I kind've miss the chicken we often ate at dinner, But I don't miss it enough to go back. I share the bag of chips with Christina. I haven't known her long but I know she wont betray me. We hear Will start to get up and he tells us we jump off in exactly one hour and 18 minutes. I decide to take a hour nap, because I'll need as much sleep as possible.

When I awake there's only 10 minutes until we jump. I carefully put everything that is still useful back into my bag. I make a mental note for us to somehow take a shower. We can't rent a hotel room, that's too expensive, and we still have a long way to go.

"Whatcha thinking about Tris?" Christina asks.

"How we're all going to take a shower."

"We probably do stink don't we?"

"Yeah. I was going over ideas that wouldn't be too expensive, because we really don't have enough money for a hotel room."

"We could always find a creek." Will interjects.

"Hmm, that's free. But I uhm, didn't bring any shampoo or soap.. I was in a rush to leave.."

"Don't worry Tris! I brought some! You can barrow some of mine."

"Alright, to a creek it is then!"

"Guys we should jump right about... Now!"

We all jump off with various levels of success. I scraped my elbow an Will scraped his knees, Christina seems to be alright.

"Ah! I landed on my butt! This hurts worse then losing my virginity!"

I spoke too soon.

"Really Chrissy? Comparing landing on your butt to losing your virginity? C'mon you couldn't think of anything better?"

"Nope!" She says popping the p.

I shake my head and I scan the area... We seem to be in a neighborhood. This isn't right... Is it?

"Will why are we in a neighborhood?"

Christina must realize this too because she looks around the area.

"Yeah, why are we?"

"Uhm, Well-"

Will gets cut off by this boy who looks around our age, with tan skin and chocolate hair.

"You know what mom! I should've left with Zeke years ago! You're making me regret ever taking your side on anything! I can actually see reason on why Zeke left! I'm going to Santa Monica California to live with him! There's nothing you could ever do about it! I'm done with you!"

We see him storm his way to us, He must be wanting to get on the train.

"Will... What state are we in?"

"To my calculations we should be in southern Missouri"

The boy looks up on from his rage and sees us, His gaze softens a little.

"I haven't seen you guys around before. Are you lost? Because you surely look lost."

"This is southern Missouri right?" Will asks the boy.

"Yeah, Why?"

"We're on our way to southern California."

"Can I come with?" He asks eagerly

We all look at each other and nod. Why not? After all he seemed funny.

"Sure, What's your name?" Christina speaks up

"Uriah."

"So, who is this Zeke kid you're meeting up with?"

"Oh uh, You heard that?"

We nod yes. He sighs and tells us his story.

"A year ago, my brother kept getting into arguments with my mom too frequently, she threatened him one night and told him to leave, so he packed what little he could and headed for Southern California, he always liked the heat. He wrote me a letter one day telling me where he was at, why he left, and asked if I wanted out. I rejected his offer, but ever since I did I have been regretting it because every single day my mother just yells at me day after day."

"You're gonna go far kid." I finally speak

"You think so?"

"I rarely doubt myself, so Will, where are we headed after this?"

"Uhm, Uriah do you know where a creek is nearby and a Dry cleaners? Because uhm, we probably stink."

"Yeah! Zeke and I always played at a creek about half mile from our house! and for the dry cleaners. No clue."

"Hey at least We'll be able to take a shower, and change into clean clothes. Lead the way Uriah."

"Okie Dokie!" he squeals and starts walking

After a while of short silence we make it to the creek. I'm very relieved, we spend at least an hour there. It was the most relaxed I've ever been. It's very late in the day for traveling, So we make the best out of the forest. We make a campfire and tell Uriah all about our stories.

* * *

**Thirteen Days everybody, Thirteen days! They actually made a midnight premiere here now! I'm ecstatic. **

**_Does everyone who's read the Divergent book Simultaneously agree that we are all wearing what the aptitude test told us what we would be? I'm Dauntless. I'll be wearing my Divergent hoodie. I'll Also blend in so you guys wont find me. I was also told to bring a blue glowstick... I don't know If I will though. #I'm Broke spendin' all ye money on a book called TFIOS_**

**How're you all likin' this fanfic so far? I'm enjoying writing it. I think I have a bad case of Writers block for all my highschool fanfics. Do you know, 8/10 fanfics I follow is probably a High school one...**

**And I follow a lot of fanfics.**

**Also. SOMEONE HELP ME CURE MY BOOK HANGOVER. ALLEGIANT KILLED ME. I FINISHED IT BACK IN OCTOBER HALP. **

**#The book that killed Kiki**

**So, They met Uriah Today. Heheh.**

**~Kiki **


	4. Do you gotta a Bae? Or Naw?

When I wake up all I feel is numb. The feeling is finally sinking in. I wont have my biological family anymore. But that's okay, The feeling is, I cannot describe it as numb, It is the feeling of when you're reading a book and one of the main characters that in the that short time you've grown to love, Dies, whether you expected it or not.

I seem to be in on a big habbit on waking up early, because here I am, 4:52 am awake. I now regret not bringing my favorite book with me. Oh how I'll miss my own copy of The Fault In Our Stars. The pain I went through in that book was livable, though, in reading a book like that It had made me feel like I had lost a part of myself.

**(A/N: Incase you guys were wondering, I don't want Tris to know about the world of Divergent even though, it's AU. Because like, It would be weird reading a book basically about you in a AU, Think about it. If Tris saw our fanfics before she died. She would be like. "EH WHAT THE HELL?" So yeah. Also. Just finished TFIOS and let me just state. I have no feeling in my body what so ever from books like that. AMAZING AUTHORS WHHYYYYY.)**

I try my hardest to fall back asleep, to no prevail. I eventually end up crying myself to sleep thinking about TFIOS. Oh, how I want my own Augustus. But no one could love a run away, except, another run away.

Apparently, I had not heard my alarm I set for us to get up, because Christina, literally had to shake me in order for me to get up.

"What?! What! I'm up." I say rubbing my eyes.

"It's about damn time Tris! Yesterday you were up early, now you're up late. Jeesh make up your mind."

"I'm sorry, I had woken up too early. I eventually fell back asleep."

"Anyway, We have to get going."

When I get up, I look around the forest and my eyes land on Uriah. I see him grinning. Probably, because I have major bed head or a animal decided to take a nap in my hair. I give a slight smile to him back. A thought pops into my head.

"Guys, what are we going to do when we get to Santa Monica! I mean like, Uriah's going to live with his brother in the mean time but what about us? We're all high school drop outs, so we can't get very decent jobs that we could quickly afford a apartment. And our total 35 thousand wont last us that long."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys have 35 thousand dollars in total?! Dude! You guys are freaking Rich! Why would you ever leave?!" Uriah states in shock

"We told you our reasons yesterday Uri."

"Uri?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like pronouncing your name. Is Uri a problem?"

"Nope! Glade to know people like to give me nicknames!" He exclaimed.

"Anyway, back to our problem."

"I could ask Zeke how much room he has. Since he and his good pal, Who's name I cannot remember!, ran away together. His dad was loaded! So I'm pretty sure they took a lot of that and they have a relatively big house. You know what amazes me? Zeke left when he was 15, and we're all doing the same. Only when he arrived he turned 16 on his traveling."

"If we make it to Santa Monica, in less than 10 days, I'll be 15 when we arrive."

"I never knew that Tris! Wait when is all of your guys' birthdays?" Christina asks

"Like I said. Ten days from now. March 21st."

"Well, I'm already 16, I turned 16 February 19th the day we planned out our escape." Will mentions

"My birthday is July 12th!" Uriah shouts to the world.

"Oh, All of your birthdays are in better times of the month! I mean like, Summer time! Mines, December 18th, So, So, So Cold!" Chrissy wines

"Yeah, whatever. We need to find a phone booth for Uriah."

"Agreed!" Will squealed

* * *

After what seemed like forever. We found a phone booth in the next state. We go into the gas station to replenish our supplies. We also cave and buy some sweets. We only get water though, because we want to stay as hydrated as we can. We wait for Uri to call Zeke.

"Hey yeah Zeke?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I know good to hear from you too. I just wanted to tell you I left mom, and I'm on my way to see you and maybe live there awhile?"

I hear the other person raise their voice on the line everything is still muffled though.

"I KNOW! I Should've asked you to pick me up instead of running away but, I couldn't handle mom anymore. Plus I made some new friends!"

There's a long pause.

"Yeah, But uhm, I was wondering since they are helping me get over to you, I was wondering if they could stay with us for a while since y'know their helping me get there. I swear they wont cheat you!"

He lowers his voice to a whisper so I can barley make out his words.

"Plus, It's two girls and a guy. The cute blonde one is single, wink wink."

I feel myself reddening like a tomato. Oh god. Oh god. Why Uriah Why!

"Oh, you already got yourself a bae! Why didn't you tell me that!"

Silence.

"No, She's not my type. But I will give her brownie points for being freaking adorable."

Silence.

"What happened to your buddy you ran away with?"

Silence.

"Four? Really his name is a number? I thought It was like Toby or something."

Silence.

"Alright. Bro I gotta go, see you soon. You're sure its alright for them to come?"

Silence.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

* * *

Uriah returns to the small group.

"My brother is awesome! He said sure, the only people staying there is Zeke, His bae Shauna, and his best buddy Four. And before you ask, Yes his name is a number. I don't even want to question it. But If someone asked me why. I'd be like Why the fuck no!"

We all smile and chuckle at his response. I still can't believe what he said about me! We continue heading west to our dreams in Santa Monica.

* * *

**Do you gotta bae? or Naw? xD Sorry, Vine stuck in my head. Hope you like that chapter. Also like I said in the beginning. I am numb from reading TFIOS**

**It's just my feels!**

**I should swear off all good books.**

***Weeps***

**I'd tell you who dies but SPOLIERS! I only give those to my friends. They hate me for it. AHAHAH.**

**To feeling numb for the rest of my life!**

**~Kiki**


	5. Walking is getting kinda boring

We've been walking for hours straight. My legs are starting to ache, and I'm getting pretty tired, After all I did stay up half the night. I have been listening to Christina complain since we left the small gas station in Missouri, We're in Oklahoma right now. Probably a quarter of the way into the state.

"Isn't there another train that can take us through the rest of the states?" Christina wines for the millionth time today.

"Christina, as much as I love you, can you please stop complaining." Will says tiredly

"Fine only because you said please."

"And, to answer your question, The next train wont be until we arrive in New Mexico. I know it's a long walk, but still. It'll be worth it in the end."

Christina nods her head in reply. I'm getting so Tired. I could just fall asleep. There is no forest here what so ever. We're actually in a town. I wonder if there's a run down hotel near here. I trip over a uneven crack in the pavement and fall flat on my face. Well, I'm not tired anymore.

"AHAAHHAAH. Tris did you seriously just trip?" Christina screaches

I give her a dirty glare and get up and keep walking. This is gonna be one hell of a trip. While we're walking, I start to wonder what Caleb is doing. I miss him, But the Erudite Program, forbids family members from visiting others who aren't in the program, It seems pretty fishy to me. But, It's not like I can do anything about that.

I wonder, If Caleb had never left; would I still be at home right now? I wonder if my parents even cared that I left. Probably not considering how little they were at home. I check my watch, 9:58 pm. We've been walking for, who knows how long now.

"Hey you kids!"

We all turn around and see a female cop. I mentally freeze. Oh god we're caught.

"Yes M'am?" Uriah asks totally calm

"What are you doing out here! It's almost curfew for your ages."

I see Uriah glance at the officers name tag.

"Well, sorry officer Lauren. We live on the other block, we got lost for a little bit but, don't worry, We know where we're going now."

He grins a big toothy grin, and I have to say I would've believed him If I didn't know the truth.

"Alright, but if I catch you out here again, I'm taking you guys to the station. Now get home, It's late."

"Alrighty Lauren, bye"

"Bye."

We continue walking but we make sure to turn a corner to make sure we don't get caught by Lauren again. That was close! I'm glad we stopped by the creek. Or else we might actually look like runaways and Lauren would've found out we don't belong here. I'm thankful that Uri is a good actor.

* * *

It takes a lot of time to walk through every state. I'm regretting now not buying a bike and biking my way through, If I owned a bike I would've brought it, But I didn't.

Walking is getting really tiring since we haven't stopped walking since 8 am yesterday. Right now 1 am.

"Guys." I say breaking the silence

"Why don't we camp in alley for tonight? I'm not gonna be able to walk very much longer."

"She right, I'd rather die of hydration or lack of food, not exhaustion." Will states a-matter-of-factly

"Wait, you can die from exhaustion!?" Chrissy Shrieks

"Well, Duh." our whole group states to Christina.

This is going to be a long Trip. we turn into an alleyway, I wrinkle my nose at the sight of it. I definitely don't want to be sleeping in there for tonight.

"Oh no! I'm not sleeping there. In a forest? Fine. But. No. Way. In. A. Alley!" Christina complains

"Well, unless we find a really cheap Motel room. Then we're sleeping in a alley. Besides, we have about 34 Thousand 9 hundred and 80 dollars. If we can find a Motel for say 5 hundred dollars then fine. But if we can't then we are sleeping in a alley."

"As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with Tris on this one." Uriah sighs

* * *

"What?! A THOUSAND DOLLARS JUST FOR ONE OF YOUR MEASLY ROOMS? I COULD BUY AN APARTMENT ROOM FOR THAT MUCH."

We all hear Will shout from the inside, since he claimed he was one to bargain. He slams the door on his way out. Mumbling swear words every second. Christina runs up to him and hugs him to try and get Will to calm down. Will just shakes his head. I'm not really that tried anymore. We decide to keep walking until we reach new Mexico which isn't that far away.

I honestly think it's so far yet so close, but not close enough.

* * *

**High ho High ho, It's off to work we go dan na na na. **

**So, good new, I'm not failing any_ Important_, Underline_ Important_ Subjects! **

**I've decided not to take a language next year! So writing should be coming out faster then this year. Trust me, I plan on being in this fandom until it dies. A good captain always goes down with its ship!**

**Watch someones going to make a Divergent Pirate Fanfic, Called Arrrggg Are Ye Divergent!? **

**Omg. I actually want to see one of those. SOMEONE. MAKE A PIRATE. DIVERGENT. FANFIC. XD. DOOO ITTT.**

**Argggg Ye mateys **

**Till next time!**

**~Kiki**


	6. Who's Marlene?

California, or Santa Monica to be precise, is so far away I'm tired as hell, we just finally got out of Oklahoma and into New Mexico. Right now we are waiting for the train that will take us all the way to the edge of Arizona, I could get a good rest in then. I can literally taste sleep, I guess that's what happens when you're sleep deprived.

The train is moving by fast, faster than the last one. I follow the same procedure as last time to get on the train. I make it on and help the others up. I take a glance around for the first time since getting on the train. It actually kinda looks like someone lives here. There's a bean bag and some blankets here, they don't look too new, yet their not old enough for someone to through out yet.

"Marlene?" Uriah Whispers.

"Who's Marlene Uri?"

"Oh, Uhm." He scratches the back of his head before he answers.

"She was my best friend. She moved and her parent's told me that she ran away, in hopes of getting back to me. She never made it. A-a-and this blanket is the one that I had my mother engrave both of our names on so she wouldn't forget me. We were sorta dating when she left."

"Oh,"

"F-fuck! Damn Train slow, Down," I hear a girl yell.

* * *

**This is possibly the shortest** **chapter I have ever written in my life. I'm really sowwy, it's just I'm Tired, I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow, I hate school, and so. much. school. work. ;A;**

**I wanted to give you guys something because I felt like it and I probably wont upload tomorrow and so forth.**

**Until I get some actual sleep.**

**~Kiki**


	7. Marlene and Uriah Happiness

_"F-fuck! Damn Train, Slow down!" I hear a girl yell._

I peek my head out the train door and See a Girl with dark brown hair and grown out blue highlights.

"Marlene?"

She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"W-who are you?" She asks still running.

"There's not time for that right now. Take my hand."

She runs faster then she could possibly believe to go. She almost reaches my hand. I lean further out grabbing her hand she quickly jumps on. Still heavily breathing she looks up at me and asks.

"Now, w-who're you?"

"You don't know me, But I'm Tris. All I know is that there is someone here who misses you and that's the only reason I know of your existence."

"Who misses me?"

"Take a good look around."

She slowly stands up and turns the moment her eyes set on Uriah she full out sprints towards him engulfing him in a big hug.

"Uriah!"

"Marlene. I've missed you. So damn much."

"I- I tried to find you. But I got lost on my way back. So I've been living here the past few months. And. I'm sorry I left."

"Shush, It's okay Marlene."

"Wait, why are you here?"

"We're on our way to Zeke's and Four's place. Me and my groupies are gonna be living there for awhile."

"C-c-can I come?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I turn the other way when Uriah and Marlene start making out. We have a total of 5 people to support until we get there. I take out whats left of the beef jerky from last time I was on a train, I eat the rest of the bag. We don't usually eat any great food. I'll be sixteen tomorrow. At precisely 10:46 Am. It's been amazing traveling on the road. I just cannot believe that I haven't got caught yet.

I also cannot believe I made some great friends. When we arrive in Santa Monica the first thing I'm going to do when we get some real cash, Is buy me a cell phone. Just so I can chit chat with these amazing people. I'm glad I left when I did, I don't regret anything, not even leaving my parents. I've stopped thinking about them. I feel happier when I don't. I have new friends now. That's all that matters.

I slowly drift off to sleep on the cold train floor. I smiled knowing that I would wake up around all these people.

* * *

**HOLY COW TITS. Divergent. Premiere. Tonight. 8 O'clock.**

***Fangirls***

**I heard the movie was like crazy long.. Like Four hours long... FOUR! omg. **

**But I still wish there was Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, And all the other sub-main characters that were not included.**

**Damn you lack of Money to produce. Damn you!**

**But Hey! If you live in the My area I hope to see you there.**

**I'll be wearing A black dauntless sweatshirt, with Divergent written down the arm and The dauntless symbol in the middle. Black skinny jeans with black studs on them. And Converse that say...**

***Pauses for dramatic affect***

**I am Selfish, I am Brave.**

**Woooo!**

**Also, If you don't know this already My hair is a dark purple almost black color.**

**Sorry for the Shortie Chapter.**

**Until Next Time! (Which I'm hoping is later tonight, But don't count on it)**

**~Kiki**


	8. You forgot my birthday

I wake up to find almost everyone asleep. I can't believe we're so close to Santa Monica. The temperature has definitely warmed up since I've left Indiana. The jacket I took with me has long been put back into my bag. I check my watch.

12:36 pm

Wait. It's the 21st! Happy birthday Tris! Too bad the others wont remember. I wonder if we'll make it to Zeke's today. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed on my birthday. I stretch and stand up; I see that Christina and Will are up, well more or less.

"Hey." I whisper softly

"Mornin'" Christina yawns

As she snuggles back into Will a thought pops into my head. If I were a 8th grade middle schooler I would totally ship them. They might even be my otp. I turn to watch the land pass by; I've learned the past few days that the out doors soothe me. I've been thinking a lot lately and there is only one thing I regret not doing. And that thing is taking something to remember my parents by. Even though they irritating they are or were still my parents.

But I still don't regret leaving.

Yesterday was the first day of spring. It feels more like summer down here though. I don't mind, Summer is when all the fun things happen. I hear my stomach grumble and I decide to get some grub to munch on. I'm really getting tired of snack foods actually; I'm craving for a good hamburger. I'm so Excited. Today could actually be the day that we actually make it to a new place to call home.

I think traveling in a group was a smart idea for all of us. Our teacher would always tell us stories of run away's and how they would never make it to their destination and always get taken and would get put into Sex trafficking. I've been scared shitless since. I had to deal with that teacher for my 6th grade year. Talk about scarring kids.

I check my watch again, unlike I have in the pass few weeks.

12:52 pm.

I feel as if I should wake everyone up.

Apparently when I fell asleep Christina and Will had used the air mattress that Marlene had been using. They're not snuggling anymore. I walk over to them and do a belly flop right in between them causing them booth to get thrown off the mattress.

"TRIS!" Christina screams

"Christie!" I wine "Now I can't have a fun time waking Uriah and Marlene up!"

"Really Tris? Really?" Christina sighs

"Really really!"

Christina sighs and face palms I see Uriah give Christina an angry glare.

"Gee thanks Christina, because I so wanted to get up this early."

"Thank Tris not me!"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! What's today?"

"Check your watch Tris" Will groans

"March 21st, 2014 12:58 pm" I recite.

"There you go." Will turns back over trying to fall back asleep.

I frown, that's not what I meant at all. I wanted you to say it was my birthday. I mean like I only told you all a few day ago. I understand Marlene not knowing but Christina and Will?! Will remembers EVERYTHING.

"Oh, Okay, that's not what I meant but okay."

Everyone seems to shrug off my suddenly dull mood. I walk back to my usual seat by the edge. At about 8 at night Will shouts for us to jump off. I haven't talked all night, but then again no one tried talking to me either. we were about 1 mile away from the nearest town. All of us sprint to the phone booth so Uriah can call Zeke.

"Zeke? Yeah, we're in state."

"Uhm." He pulls his face away from the phone. "Guys look for a town sign."

We quickly look around only not to find any.

"I don't see one." I complain.

"That's alright I'll tell him our surroundings." He places his ear back up to the phone.

"Uh, there's a Ihop close by a hotel inn, and oh! a mall about half mile away."

"Uh huh, Okay. We'll meet you at Ihop in a hour. We might eat there. Alright see you soon."

Uriah hangs up the phone and turns to us.

"Zeke said to meet him at the Ihop in an hour."

"Lets eat at the Ihop. We have plenty of money left from our journey, Why not spoil our selfs this once?" I suggest

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

We go in and I order a serving of pancakes. They taste pretty good considering I usually don't like pancakes. I drown them in syrup and finish eating them. Mmmmhmmmm Delicious. I try not to get involved into the conversations going on. Most of them are about how life would be here. Honestly, I'm just worrying about surviving all the jobs I'm going to have.

"Tris what's wrong?" Christina asks pulling me aside from the group. Concern dripping in her voice.

My ears perk up at the mention of my name even though she clearly pulled me aside.

"Oh, Uhm. Nothing."

I wouldn't want to burden my new friend on my 16th birthday. If you can call it that.

"Tris, I know somethings up. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Today is my 16th birthday and its, not very eventful." I lie. Even though it's kinda True.

"Oh! That's right it is your birthday. Happy birthday Tris. We can probably convince Zeke to let us go to a amusement park or something awesome for your birthday tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

I smile a Wide toothy Uriah grin.

"Uriah!"

I hear a deep voice yell. I turn my head slightly to see an older looking Uriah whom must be Zeke. Zeke comes up to Uriah and literally picks him up into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah. Can't. Breathe. Zeke. Let. Go. Help. Somebody. Dying."

"Sorry Uriah. I just missed you so much. And sorry to break this brotherly moment but you kinda smell like shit and look like shit too. But don't worry, you always look like shit."

Uriah Shoves him and replys "Yes, because that's what everyone wants to hear. That they always look like shit."

"Wait, Uriah, is That Mar?"

"Yup Yup!"

"Marlene I haven't seen you since you like. 5 years ago right?"

Marlene laughs and says "Yeah right Zeke, are you trying to make yourself older than you are?"

Zeke just shakes his head. "So. Lets save the introductions for when we meet up with four alright?"

"Alright!" We say in monotone.

We hop into Zeke's SUV. It's quiet for the most part. But of course Christina interrupts that silence with the mention of my birthday.

"Zeke?"

"Hmm?"

"Since today is Lil' Trissy's birthday, tomorrow can we do something fun? Like say go to an amusement park or something?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She repeats

"I've been waiting for someones birthday to come along, we are going paintballing."

"Paintballing?"

Zeke dramatically slams his foot on the breaks and turns around in his seat.

"You have never been paintballing?"

I shake my head no.

"Well Lil'..."

"Tris." I say

"Well Lil' Tris, you my dear are in for a surprise of your live tomorrow." He grins

"Now get out."

"Why?" Christina asks

"Because, we're here." Zeke says with one of the most serious faces I have ever seen.

I unbuckle my seat belt and open the door. I jump out of the car and see a very, _very, _Tall house.

"Whoa." I gasp.

"This house is way bigger then mine, heck the garage is probably bigger then my house and garage combined."

"Ditto." Will says as he steps out of the car.

"C'mon lets go meet Four." Zeke says once everyone is out of the car.

We walk up the mountain of giant stairs and we enter the house. Once we're all in Zeke slams the door as hard as he can and screams,

"FOUR! I'M HOME. DID YOU MISS ME SWEETIE?"

I hear someone trot down the stairs and a masculine voice replys while laughing.

" Of course Zeke, when don't I?"

His voice drips with sarcasm. This is my kind of people! I might be like, best friends with the dude if that option isn't already taken. When the mysterious man walks into the light I am captured by the look of his navy blue eyes.

* * *

** #IHateYouKiki**

**I know I just had to stop right when they meet four. By the way next chapter is in his POV.**

**I won't do four's pov often unless Requested otherwise.**

**Meeting cuatro is so close yet so far away.**

**Oh! and the Divergent movie was good. I give 3 1/2 out of 5 stars. Because simply they were missing too many thing. **

**THE. BUTTERKNIFE. SCENE. WAS. NOT. THERE. #MADFACE.**

**Until we meet four.**

**~Kiki**


	9. Hearts Racing

**I literally have this all written out, just not typed up. Ugghhh Work. Actually my legs are the only tired body part of mine currently.*Sighs***

* * *

I laugh as I make my way downstairs. Zeke has been telling me about how Uriah and a group of run aways are living with us until they get their own place. I don't mind, we live in a mansion after all. I get downstairs and see a group of 5 people. 3 girls and 2 boys, one of the boy's are obviously Uriah and the girl holding his hand is Marlene. I recognize them from all the photos Zeke has. I take in all the information about the people I don't know.

A tall-ish girl with dark brown hair and eyes, with caramel skin girl seems to be in a relationship with the guy blonde shaggy hair and emerald eyes His skin isn't too pale though. Their holding hands thats the only indication that I find that they are dating. But it's all one should need. I turn my head slightly and see a short blonde, she has dull grey blue eyes, but when she looks up her eyes become more clear, They are an icy blue. A shiver goes down my spine.

I look to Zeke as if asking him to introduce me to them. He stares at me dumb founded and I raise a eye brow. Zeke sometimes you're as clueless as a peanut.

"Well Zeke, are you going to introduce me to our Guests?"

"I don't even know them really.."

"Well, Introduce yourselfs?" I ask

The brown haired girl speaks "Let the birthday girl go first."

I turn to back to the blonde and wait for her to speak. She sighs and talks

"Hi, my name is Tris."

But I want to know more then just your name. I think to myself. I put a hand by the side of my mouth and turn to Zeke.

"I don't know about this Tris character, she seems pretty dull. All she is, is Tris. She doesn't even have a favorite color."

Zeke makes a 'are you serious right now?' face. He face palms and shakes his head while he speaks

"Sorry guys, I forgot to mention that Four wants your soul until he considers you like his friend."

This is when Uriah decides its time to open his big mouth, just like his brother. They are so hilariously weird.

"Wait a minute Zeke, that means like, you gave Four your soul when you were like, only 8 years old. I remember that day too! It was the day we got Four here to talk freely to us. It's like he was some kind of robot."

"Yes little brother, Now, surrender your soul if you want to live here." Zeke jokes.

I decide to interrupter the conversation.

"We're joking by the way dumb ass. I just want to know more about you guys then just your names. So, lets Try this again. Who are you?"

Tris playfully rolls her eyes and responds.

"Hi, I'm Tris, and I love beef jerky."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Really Tris.

"You have to give us more information."

"Oh but what fun would that be?" Tris smirks.

"Fine Tris, but mock my words, I will find out!" I joke seriously.

"Alright." She says with no expression.

The caramel colored skin girl speaks up.

"Hi! I'm Christina, I love the color pink, and shopping! don't forget shopping, My boyfriend here is Will, I don't know my actual parents. Uhm. My favorite food is steak?"

Oh great, an open book. But let me just say I knew they were dating. The boy - Will - decides to speak.

"Obviously as you heard, My name is Will, and I only just met everyone but Christina on my journey here."

I give him a look that says that I am satisfied with his answer.

"So, did you guys get anything to eat?"

"Yup! We had Ihop! And nope! We did not bring you any." Zeke shouts.

Zeke knows me too well. I put my hand over my heart in a dramatic way and fall to my knees giving him a hurt look.

"How could you? How could you do this to me, Zeke? You know Ihop is one of my favorite restaurants." I sob.

I hear a heavenly laugh and I know that it could only belong to Tris. Her laugh, I could listen to it all day and never get tired of it one bit.

"Tris! Don't encourage him to try and be funny!" Zeke retorts

"_Try?_" I ask

"Try." He confirms.

Tris just shakes her head and covers her mouth to keep from laughing. We show them around the house and to their rooms. I didn't realize it then, but Tris's room is right down the hall from mine.

_Shut up Tobias, She's too good for you._

I sifh and plop down on my black bed. I try to fall asleep, Note the word _Try_. I just can't fall asleep. Them coming here reminds me of how sad it is that my father basically paid me to get out of his life. It wasn't even Zeke's Idea to run away. I decide to get up after a while and get a snack. This house is so quiet. Well, it's not like it's ever been that loud; now that I think about it.

When I get to the kitchen I see that I am not alone, that in fact I am in the same room with the blonde I had only met hours ago. She holds a mug of something in her hands, with steam coming off of it.

"Hey." I whisper

She jumps a little at the sound and turns around.

"Oh, Hi. You scared me, I didn't think anyone else was up at this ungodly hour."

"Me either, Why are you up anyway Tris?"

"Oh, well. I always got up and slept very little when Traveling. I only got any real peaceful sleep when some body else was awake."

I nod my head in understanding.

"Why are you up?" She asks

"I never fell asleep. I just couldn't. Y'know?"

"Who doesn't?"

After a short time I decide to speak again.

"So, are you going to tell me you're favorite color?" A smirk begins to appear on my face.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I've never really shared anything about myself with others. So why let you know so easily?"

"I don't know, but why?"

"Is why you're favorite word?"

"I don't know _Why_ you would ask that."

She sighs.

"To answer you're second question I guess it's because I never really had a friend."

This breaks my heart. I'll be you're friend.

"You will, huh?"

I feel blush rise to my cheeks.

"What?"

"Be my friend. You just said it yourself."

Had I said that out loud?

"I- uh- I mean- Yeah." I stutter.

I. Never. Stutter.

"Good to know." She smiles softly and gives me a hug.

"I'm going to try and get some more sleep Okay?"

"Okay, Goodnight."

As she turns the corner I hear her say something.

"Huh?"

"I said Navy blue." She winks and within seconds I hear someone walking up the stairs.

My body is frozen, the only thought going through my head at the moment is that Tris just told me something about her. Even if it was only her favorite color. That means something to me. When my heart beat that I didn't know was racing slows down, why it was racing? I don't know.

* * *

***Chuckles to herself.***

**Sorry for not posting.**

**Forgive me?**

**Kay thx bai.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
